The present invention concerns a MOS gated bipolar transistor (MOSGBT).
In the construction of high voltage integrated circuits, it is desirable to design circuits which allow for a high current conduction and high voltage yet are simple and inexpensive to manufacture, rugged, and cause little power loss.
There have been many structures proposed for high voltage integrated circuits. See for example, R. Jayaraman, V. Rumennik, B. Singer, E.H. Stupp, Comparison of High Voltage Devices For Power-Integrated Circuits, IEDM, Electron Devices, 1984, pages 258-261. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,246 issued to Akio Tanaka; U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,951 issued to Michael S. Adler et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,075 issued to Klas H. Eklund; U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,074 issued to Barry M. Singer et al; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,566 issued to Barry M. Singer et al.